1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to methods of fabricating a semiconductor device and semiconductor devices fabricated by the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor process that may increase integration density in a semiconductor device may provide several advantages. For example, nanodots may provide increased integration density. Nanodots may be used in various applications including transistors.